


Three is a Magical Number

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Danny Mahealani, BAMF Stiles, Bets, Betting, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski/Top Danny Mahealani, Bottom Stiles Stilinski/Top Jackson Whittemore, Bragging, But from Pleasure, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, DO NOT COPY, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Derek Hale is Not Emotionally Constipated, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, For Jackson, Gay Danny Mahealani, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Hair-pulling, Hidden Depths, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Sex, Spit-roasting, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski has a Praise Kink, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Jackson Whittemore, Triad - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, do not copy to another site, rough anal sex, the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Danny and Stiles have been enjoying a serious relationship since sophomore year, ultimately deciding to keep it quiet for a little while. What happens when Jackson catches word and finally understands his emotions.OrThe one where Jackson joins Danny and Stiles' relationship and then they tell the pack.
Relationships: Background-Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Background-Lydia Martin/Cora Hale, Background-Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Relationship
Series: Prompts/Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Three is a Magical Number

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything affiliated.
> 
> Warning- This story contains: underaged sex, threesomes with all males, spit-roasting, and double penetration
> 
> Don't read if this is considered triggering to you, I got this prompt from Ryan, hope it does it justice.

_Peter, Cora, and Derek absolutely know_ , Stiles thought as he walked out of the loft with Danny at his side.

When Scott had gotten bit the secret couple had started to be more cautious, both knowing about the supernatural because of their magical backgrounds. But, when it became apparent that, as a bitten wolf without any training, he didn't realize what them smelling like each other meant they loosened up a little bit. They relied on their magic, scent charms, and showers to keep the others off their tails but there had been slip ups. By the time that they had perfected their cloaking techniques the wolves hadn't started their training and, given that Derek started off with self-defense they were in the clear. 

Except from the born wolves that had been trained since they were 10 and especially an Alpha with superior scenes. 

They weren't hiding, they had just gotten so used to not broadcasting their relationship they didn't care anymore. 

Which made Jackson, of all people, approaching Danny even more surprising. 

"Hey, are you and Stilinski dating?" Jackson suddenly asked from his place doing his homework on the floor. 

They had been studying together for years now, their friendship never stronger after Jackson had confided in Danny about the Kanima, and today was just one of the days they were hanging out. Everything had been calming down lately after Danny and Stiles' combined effort to cleanse the Nemeton once and for all, thus giving more opportunities to just be teenagers. 

"Yes" Danny just said simply, already having asked Stiles if he could tell Jackson and agreeing it would be more interesting to let people figure it out for themselves.

"Seriously?" The Kanima blurted, shocked that he had been right.

"Since sophomore year, a couple months before Scott got bitten." He just nodded in affirmation. 

"But Stilinski?" The jock complained good naturedly, an odd mix of emotions that he couldn't decipher filling him. 

"Yep. He's an amazing boyfriend; kind, loyal, selfless, incredibly brave." Danny started, teasing his best friend/crush for all it was worth.

"LA LA LA LA" Jackson just shouted, laughing at the way Danny just talked louder.

"I've had literally the best sex of my life with him." The teen finished, looking for a positive reaction from the person Stiles' and him had been considering asking to be their third. 

"We're still talking about Stiles, right?" Jackson confirmed, dread filling him as he realized that some of the emotions were envy and lust. 

"Absolutely, seriously! He's the best I've ever had..." Danny started slyly, seeing an opportunity at the realization in his friend's eyes and jumping on it with both feet. "Would you like to join us?" 

The werewolf just choked, coughing to get spit out of his throat and face steadily warming up at the pictures his brain was making up.

"You invite many people into your bed without check with Stiles first?" The jock asked snidely, mask coming on in the face of his newly found out feelings. 

"We've talked about inviting you to our relationship, we were going to ask you next weekend but we wanted to make sure you were even interested first." Danny said, his expression open to reassure the werewolf he was being serious. 

"You want to be a triad.. With me?" Jackson asked, old insecurities coming up before he could stop them. 

Danny just got off his chair and straddled his friend, hands coming up to cradle the other teen's face and looking him in the eye.

"We want you, if you'll have us. We want to come out to the pack as a trio, we've talked about it. Even if you only want to join us for a night in our bed we're ok with that." The teen finished, sincerity showing in every line of his body. 

He slowly leaned in, giving time for Jackson to back away, and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, both of them pushing all their emotions into it; Jackson with confusion and lust and Danny with want and eager excitement. When the warlock pulled back they were both panting with puffy lips, Jackson having lost the confusion to replace it with a need so deep it ached. 

"Come see us when you're ready to talk about it, we'll be waiting." The dark-eyed teen said with a seductive smile; pulling back, picking up his things, and giving the frozen teenage another peck before leaving.

The werewolf just watched silently, slowly rearranging his thoughts and emotions into a way that made sense with the new revelation of his feeling. 

*****Three is a Magical Number*****

Stiles and Danny could feel Jackson watching them at school over the next week, Stiles having been filled in by Danny the day everything happened. 

They hoped that he would approach them but, after a couple days of nothing, assumed that he didn't feel the same. 

Friday came and the jock cornered them in the locker room before lacrosse, looking determined and shy at the same time. 

"Can you both come to my house after practice? I would like to talk about everything." He asked looking hesitant.

Aftering sharing a surprised/pleased look, the couple just nodded wordlessly. Jackson let out a sigh of relief and nodded too, jittery but not nearly as bad as before. 

After practice and cleaning up Stiles and Danny in the jeep followed Jackson's porsche home. They got settled in, sitting in the jock's room together. 

"Are you sure that you guys want to add me to your relationship?" The insecure teen asked abruptly, looking shocked and making it clear he hadn't meant to say that.

Stiles, seeing his uncertainty, just got up and straddled Jackson from where he was sitting against the headboard of his bed.

"We want you, you don't have to join us if you're not ready but we will be here when you are." The spark said reassuringly, hugging the werewolf to him and petting his hair and sharing a discrete look with his boyfriend. 

Danny joined them on the bed when Jackson started to stroke Stiles' back, getting comfortable. He pressed himself against Stiles' back and let his hands wander Jackson's body, no expectation, just comfort and indulgence in his intention. 

"I want to be with you, both of you." The Kanima said after a while, never moving his face from where he was scent marking Stiles' neck. 

"We'll go at your pace, whatever you want to do is ok with us." The spark reassured, never stopping his petting.

Jackson looked up then, looking for the sincerity he needed in the couple's eyes and, after finding it, kissed Stiles. 

The kiss was different than Danny's; love, lust, and want combining.

Danny just started to kiss the spark's neck, getting breathy moans in response and giving all the boys hard-ons. 

"What do you want, Jacks?" Stiles asked, pulling back and panting from the attention being paid to the delicate skin of his neck. 

"I want you both, now." The blue-eyed boy said, voice sure and eyes darkening in desire. 

"I like to top and Stiles likes to bottom, what do you like?" Danny asked immediately from behind Stiles, impatient after waiting so long to get the werewolf on board. 

"I want to top, is that ok?" Jackson asked, getting an enthusiastic moan from where Stiles was sucking hickeys on his neck that disappeared in seconds. 

"I want to blow Jackson and I want you both in me" The teen in the middle said instantly, getting a moan from the people bracketing him. 

With his consent Stiles urgently removed his Danny's and Jackson's shirts, moaning quietly at their abs. He pushed his ass back into Danny's hard-on, pushing him back and rubbing against him until he was on his hands and knees between Jackson's legs with the other magician behind him. 

The whiskey-eyed teen kissed down Jackson's chest, moaning when he felt Danny grab his hips tightly after guiding the werewolf's into his hair.

"He loves getting his hair pulled, feel free." The teen behind Stiles said, removing his pants and boxers before doing the same to the boy between them. 

Stiles just kept kissing down Jackson's torso, stopping to bite here and there and moaning when the hands in his hair tightened. When he finally made it down to the waistband he looked up for permission, the werewolf instantly helping him pull down his pants when he realized the question. The werewolf's cock was at least 9 inches long and girthy with thick veins trailing up and down. 

Danny got up from his place behind Stiles, getting a moan of disappointment before he just rubbed a hand down the preoccupied boy's back. 

"I need lube, Little Red, or would you like me to stay here." The teenager teased, laughing quietly when Stiles just waved at him to go. 

Jackson started laughing too before it immediately trained off into a loud groan when the spark instantly took all of him down his throat, moaning louder at the vibration of Stiles' whine at the taste of the erection in his mouth. 

He gently helped the other teen with the rhythm, guiding him with tugs to the hair in his hands and getting increasingly vocal with the responsive moans muffled around his cock. The slender teen looked beautiful; pale skin getting red, mouth stretched wide around the jock's cock, and a hazy look growing in his eyes. 

Danny got back then, having just gone over to their backpacks for the lube he kept there. He leaned over Stiles to kiss down his back, gently taking the boy's hands out of the fists they were in and wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist to give the boy more leverage. That done he slowly made his way down to Stiles' ass, hands brushing over the kneeling boy's body. Distracted between the cock in his mouth, the sounds of Jackson's pleasure, and Danny's kissed Stiles' didn't even notice the lubed fingers rubbing his hole until one abruptly pushed in, pushing a loud groan from him and almost choking him on the dick in his mouth. 

The teen fingering the other just smoothed a hand down the mole-dotted back in front of him, the clenching of the passage around his finger causing him to moan. He quickly added another, knowing that Stiles liked the burn of being stretched too quick. Looking up his mouth went dry at the sight in front of him.

Stiles, with his mouth wrapped around Jackson's cock and arms clutching the werewolf to him like he was going to disappear. Jackson, head thrown back in pleasure with continuous noises of pleasure at the clever tongue. Finally done with his preparation Danny roughly took away his fingers, chuckling at the disappointed moan that came from the empty teen that grabbed Jackson's attention.

Opening his eyes, he focused on Danny just in time for him to watch the thick cock of his best friend roughly enter the teen sucking him off all in one go. Stiles instantly tensed, back arching as he let go of the cock in his mouth to rest his forehead on the werewolf's abs, thighs shaking and only keeping his ass up with the help of Danny's hands tight on his hips. He whined, calming down at the gentle words of praise from Danny and Jackson petting his hair.

"You're ok sweetheart, I just need you to relax for me. Come on, scintillam." The man attached to the cock inside of him cooed, laying on his back and kissing his neck while he waited for the vise grip around him to loosen. 

He grabbed one of Jackson's hands, grip tight at the effort it took not to move. Stiles just moaned in discomfort at the stretch from his place in Jackson's stomach, panting at the struggle to adjust to the large intrusion and the simultaneous pleasure coursing through him. 

Neither of the people on either side of Stiles moved from their places, comforting hands wandering and waiting until he gave the ok. After a couple long minutes the teen in the middle finally slowed his breathing and nodded, removing an arm from around Jackson's waist to join the other teens's hands.

"I'm going to finish opening you up on my cock then finger you again so that Jackson can join me. Is that ok, sweetheart?" Danny asked, tightening his free hand around Stiles hip in assurance when he felt him clench around his dick. 

The teen, ass up in between the other two just gave a strangled moan then nodded, not moving from where he was hiding his face in Jackson's stomach. 

"Jackson, why don't you lay down under Stiles so that he can straddle you?" Danny suggested, it quickly becoming apparent to the new addition that his friend was the dominant one.

He just nodded and gently pulled Stiles head up by his hair as Danny began to thrust. He was building his pace, head between Stiles' shoulder blades as the whining body was made to go back onto his hands and knees. The warlock helped the spark stay up as Jackson slid underneath them both, the pile of their hands clutching each other never loosening. The werewolf and the warlock's were crushing Stiles' hand between theirs, the pressure comforting to the spark as the thrusts from Danny started to quicken. 

The thrusting continued, Danny concentrating on getting more lube on his fingers before paying more attention to the body under him. Jackson rubbed his free hand through Stiles' sweaty hair from his place hiding in the werewolf's neck, the heavy thrusting pushing a sound out of him every time. His body swaying with the force of the pounding he was getting before it gentled. 

"I've gotta open you up some more if you want Jackson too, scintillam." Danny warned, pulling his head up and making eye contact with Jackson as he pushed in a lubed finger next to his thrusting cock. 

Stiles made a pained noise from above Jackson, laying almost completely on top of him except for his bend knees. The werewolf just cooed into his ear, eyes flashing at the view of said teen stuffed full of cock and still taking more. Danny stroked his lower back until the teen's walls stopped clenching, then started thrusting again. After a minute he added another finger, getting another pained noise but after a nod of assurance from Stiles he just waited until the teen adjusted then started over again until he had all four of his fingers and his cock inside Stiles. 

"Are you ready, lovely?" Danny asked quietly, not moving to wait for an answer.

"Yea, I want you both." The sandwiched teen said after taking a deep breath.

He took his head out of Jackson's neck, first kissing his boyfriend then leaning down and kissing their new addition, focusing on the kiss instead of what was happening behind him. 

Danny just nodded, slowly taking out his fingers than his cock and soothing Stiles when he cried out at the ache of being empty. Danny, the dominant one, silently double checked with Jackson, only moving when the werewolf flashed his eyes and nodded from where he was still kissing the whiskey-eyed teen. 

The warlock grabbed Jackson's dick, giving it a couple pumps and getting a moan before he lubed it up and guided it to Stiles' loosened hole. He then pushed the teen's hips down from the hand on his lower back, kissing his shoulder when Stiles groaned at the feeling of being filled but nowhere near full enough.

"please!" Stiles begged, surprising Jackson and getting a chuckle out of Danny.

"You're so desperate for it, aren't you? Filled with a cock and still wanting another, greedy boy." Danny said, watching Jackson's eyes get darker at the dirty talk. 

He just motioned for the werewolf to distract the spark, pulling Stiles' cheeks apart and gently guiding himself into the already stuffed hole. Cooing and praising the overly full teen until he was all the way in and Stiles' pained moans stopped. 

"Fuck fuck fuck, I can't I can't" The absolutely overwhelmed teen cried, tears running down his face

"You're ok, Mischief, just focus on relaxing and it'll get better soon." Jackson tried his hand at soothing the distraught teen, petting up and down his back while Danny stroked his stomach and chest. 

They both praised him until they felt the passage crushing their cocks slowly slacken. The warm, wet, tight hole holding their dicks together and rubbing them against each other as the walls clenched at random. Stiles, having calmed at the steady attention and lack of movement just shifted his hips, setting a slow pace with Jackson and Danny following his lead, never letting go of their hold on his hand or stopping their petting. Getting tired Stiles stopped, letting the werewolf and the warlock thrust into him in turns, never empty for long and continuously pressing on his prostate. 

The noise steadily got louder; Stiles' high pitched whines and mewls intersecting his sobbing breaths, tears starting up again at the overwhelming pleasure. Danny's moans and groans, Jackson's growls and sighs. 

The thusts only got harder and quicker, going from slow and grinding to a steady pounding that hurt as much as it felt good to Stiles. His hole tight around them and yet never more lose than it had to be to fit them both.

Jackson came first, his claws drawing blood from their place holding Stiles' hand and on the filled man's hip but the pain just pulled Stiles closer to release. The feeling of hot come filling him and constant pressure on his prostate caused the stuffed teen to come next, hole constricting so hard that it dragged Danny with him as he sobbed through the pleasure pain. Pain from how it hurt to clench so hard around the two dicks inside him and pleasure just racketting up from the combination of pain and orgasming. When everybody came back to themselves Jackson pulled his claws out of Stiles' plaint body, only getting a faint groan from the exhausted spark. 

They tipped over to their sides, not pulling out yet and just praising Stiles. 

"You did so well, sweetheart." Danny started,

"Amazing, you took us so well!" Jackson cooed, both of them doing their best to comfort Stiles as he came down from the hardest orgasm of his life. 

"You're damn right I did." Stiles said, voice raspy from his screaming, wincing at the sound.

Jackson wordlessly leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water from his desk, making the spark take slow sips until he pulled away. 

"I love you both." He said abruptly, paling at the realization of what he said.

Stiles just cuddled closer to him, whining when Danny's dick fell out of him at his movement. 

"I love you, both of you." He repeated.

"I love you Stiles, and I've loved Jackson for a while now too." Danny said, all of them resting at the agreement of their feelings.

They talked for the rest of the day, eventually getting up for food. Jackson held Stiles on his hip like a child after he tried to get up and yelp at the pain but he stopped trying to take his pain after Stiles told him he loved it. 

They ate then went back to Jackson's room, Danny changing the sheets while Stiles talked a mile a minute to Jackson. Finally, the trio beyond drained cuddled up, Stiles in the middle they fell asleep, nightmares leaving them alone in the face of all of them feeling completely safe.

*****Three is a Magical Number*****

They told the pack separately the next week;

When they told Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Isaac, and Kira everyone just glared at the triad while they passed money to a cackling Erica. Turns out they had all made bets on the face that Erica believed the tree of them were meant to be. 

Corey, Mason, and Liam just looked shocked before a look of revelation passed all their faces, you could practically see them slotting together the things that hadn't quite mad sense before with the new information. 

Jordan and Chris tried to give them a safe sex talk, only to abruptly shut up at the look on Jackson's face. Danny and Stiles just giggled, holding each other up as the other three people's faces got steadily redder. 

When they told Scott he looked at them like the world suddenly made sense.

"That's why you always smell like magic and Danny!" He said, Jackson just laughing at the idiocy that had to be involved to miss that they also smelled like sex.

"Don't laugh! You have better senses because of the Kanima!" Scott just pouted, their wrestling match ending in a draw with 3 broken bones each. 

Scott later gave Danny and Jackson a shovel talk, them assuring the irate best friend of their third that they loved him. 

The born wolves; Cora, Peter, and Derek already knew, but Jackson was a surprise to Cora.

"Thank you." Peter said sincerely, the famous Hale eyebrows showing that Derek and Cora were pouting as the pair each gave the left-hand a hundred dollar bill.

"You couldn't have waited just one more fucking week?" Cora asked, fauxly irritated

"Or two" Derek added, Peter just chuckling as he got $200 richer. 

They were accepted and supported in the pack; magic werewolves and all.

So, what if they stopped with the scent charms just to see the look of indignant disgust on most of the faces of the pack? 

It was all for fun anyways.

* * *

_Hope you like it! Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, and prompt/pairings that you would like to see are always welcome! -Rose_

**Author's Note:**

> Scintillam- Spark in Latin


End file.
